


Kiss the Girl Android

by JustSimon



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Story about uneasy fate of Kid, about troubles with Child Protection, but also some romantic stuff with Penny, can Kid solve problem with Child Protection or he'll be sent in the Orphan House? Read it to learn.
Relationships: Penny/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Kudos: 3





	Kiss the Girl Android

**Author's Note:**

> Just think about it, from all adults in Kindergarten 1 The Lunch Lady actually not only never killed or harmed kids but even was truly kind and caring, besides, she is smart enough to avoid second Kindergarten, since we never saw or even heard about Kid's parents, i think that from stupid time loops, he was smart enough to survive without them and he is an orphan, but nothing lasts forever, so he obviously need some custodian, or else hello Orphan House, what is a bad option, so in my opinion besides Bob, First Lunch Lady is fits for this role and you can't do and say anything to change my mind. And of course i wanted to write something about further relationships of Kid and Penny, but i mixed romance with something really crazy.

Kid had a mixed feelings, with one side he was happy that have a girlfriend, with other side he felt anxiety because of Nugget, but after morning talk with demented and dangerous child, in Kid's door knocked someone, when former prisoner of time loops opened the door, he saw that was a person from Child Protection, after some questions, Kid heard an obvious answer, since he is a child and don't have a parents or any custodian, Kid will be sent in a Orphan House, this news shocked, but he knew, since time line is fixed he couldn't do anything with, before to move in Orphan House, Kid asked CP person about last request, spend his time in the Kindergarten, reluctantly but CP Person let to Kid go in Kindergarten for the last time. Time has passed and Kid arrived in the Kindergarten, he decided to not upset all his friends by these news and just pretended that everything is fine in his life, Kid was very good at hiding his emotions. Time has passed to the Lunch Time, with a depressing face Kid took his food, but suddenly, a cook spoke with him. 

/Hey child, why you have such a long face?\

When Kid heard that he couldn't, he recognized this voice, Kid raised his head to look on the cook and been surprised, cook was that only adult from the first Kindergarten, who never killed Kid, this person never, poisoned, shoot or beat up the Kid, he even could that person actually cared about kids, kind old woman with a bad sight and without a violence, The Lunch Lady. 

"The Lunch Lady? What are you doing here? I mean, i don't saw you in the second Kindergarten, people even even said thst you went missing." /Gossips about my disappearance is a lie, i just decided to, leave my job after i learned the truth, about old principal and his despicable deeds, after i learned what the secret ingredient were used for making slops, i just left and decided to avoid job offer in the second Kindergarten, but i missed by you all kids, so when i took job offer in this Kindergarten, i checked everything, to be sure that ingredients for the food that i will cook were normal, so don't worry, you can eat this burger, it's healthy and without any suspicious ingredients, anyway, i will ask again, why you have such a long face.\ "... It's kinda complicated situation, are you sure that you wanna listen to me." /Of course i am sure, come on, tell me what's happened.\ "... Person from Child Protection came to my house and since i have no parent or any custodian he said that i will be send in the Orphan House, but i asked about the last request, spend the day in the Kindergarten, but when i will go home in the end of this day, i will move in the Orphan House, i don't want to upset my friends so i don't told them about that, but still, i don't wanna live in an Orphan House, i am sad that i can't do anything with it." /Maybe i can help to you with it? \ "How?" /Well, i can adopt you and became your custodian.\ "I am sorry but i don't have money with m-" /What the nonsense, i don't need your money, i actually wanna to help you child.\ "Really? You will do it for me?" /Of course, after all you found to me a really good pair of glasses and i see that you are good but confused boy, so wait me after classes, to i could solve this problem and well adopt you, if you agree of course.\ "Thank you, thank you so much." /No problem, now take this burger and enjoy by it. I will see you later kid.\

Kid took his burger and went to his table, where his close friends sat, Nugget, Lilly, Billy, Monty, Carla and of course Penny. Day in the Kindergarten came to an end and Kid waited for the Lunch Lady, Penny wanted to go home with Kid, but he asked her to go without him, girl realized that something isn't right and asked the Kid instant, after a very fast explanation, Penny hugged Kid and he hugged her in response, they pulled away, Penny decided to stay with Kid and when The Luch Lady has come, she accompanied them to the Kid's house. Trio arrived to the house and saw Person from Child Protection was there, waited to take Kid in the Orphan House, without any thoughts The Lunch Lady walked to this person and they began a serious talk, about her decision to adopt Kid, house of Lunch Lady and of course conditions, after a long and kinda annoying and exhausting procedures, CP Person let to Lunch Lady adopt the Kid and in the end of the day, Lunch Lady became Kid's custodian and he moved to her, Penny was very happy that Kid will stay with them in the Kindergarten, because if he been sent in the Orphan House, Kid don't have a reason to spend time in the Kindergarten and he couldn't see his friends and especially his girlfriend Penny, in token of gratitude Kid hugged the Lunch Lady, she hugged him in response. On a next day The Lunch Lady woke up the Kid and they went to the Kindergarten together, since this place were far Luch Lady and Kid decided to learn each other more. 

/Say Kid, do you even have a real name? I believe i never heard it.\ "What about you? I am pretty sure The Lunch Lady not a name either." /I asked you first.\ "I have a name, but it's weird, Luther, but i never had a surname. Now your turn." /Mildred, Mildred Caresmith, you can it.\ "Really? I can take your surname?" /If you want to.\ "Gladly! Oh, i have a question, how i should call you on people and all?" /Grandmother, Grandma or Granny will be fine.\ "Um grandmother, what you will cook today?" /Today's menu is mashed potato with chicken.\ "Sounds good, but, you better to have something vegan, because you know, Cindy and her, well, habits and all." /Don't worry, i have some salad for this bratty girl. By the way about the girls, this girl Penny, she is your girlfriend?\ "... Yes, how did you know?" /She just, never left you side when we had a trouble with Child Protection stuff, my oh my, so young and so in love.\ "Yes, i am in live with her, i... want to kiss her, but i don't want to force her if she's not ready." /Just talk with her about it, i am sure everything will be fine.\ "I guess i should."

Time has passed to the recess and Kid decided to talk with Penny, unknown for kids, Carla and Monty spied for them. 

"Um Penny can i talk with you?" 'Sure Kid, you wanted to ask me something?' "Well, yeah. Penny, you know that i love and i know that you love me so... Penny, i am embarrassed to ask, but, can i kiss you?" 'Sure, if you want to.' "Really? I don't want to force you." ' I... want to kiss you too.' "Penny..." *Huh? What are they doing? * ^I think they want to kiss each other.^ * I am sure, they won't do that.* ^Why you so confident in that?^ *Just watch.*

Kid and Penny closed their, but no one them were determined enough to make a step closer and kiss the partner. 

^Why they stopped?^ *Welp, just how i thought, they are too shy for that.* ^Not so fast, i have one trick in my sleeve check this out!^

Carla took out of her sleeve something that looked like a remote controller and pushed on one button. The suddenly, Penny's head separated from her body, flew to the Kid amd they kissed each other in lips, both kids were shocked.

*CARLA!* ^Oh come on, just admit, it's a cool upgrade.^ *... Well maybe, it's impressive, but later you will help me to remove this function out of my sister.* ^Ok, ok, i think we need to... Uh oh.^

Carla wanted to move away from shy kids, but unfortunately for her Kid already stood in front of Carla and been ready to read to both Carla and Monty, long boring lecture, he also angry screamed at them for making Penny like this, so after loud angry screams of Kid, apologies from Carla with Monty and some tears of Penny, everything became normal, when another day in the Kindergarten has ended, children went home by pairs, but in this time Kid accompanied not only Penny, but Monty and Carla as well, but before that Kid warned Lunch Lady aka his grandmother about it, when four kids arrived to Monty's house, Monty, Carla and Penny entered in his workshop to remove this shocking function out of Penny, Kid waited outside to be fully sure, that Carla not gonna make another crazy function in Penny, when smart kids finished their another operation, Kid and Penny hugged each other, then pulled away and blushed, in this time Carla and Monty pushed them to each other, Kid and Penny kissed properly in this time, after saying bye to each other, Kid and Carla went to their houses, finally Kid got a happy live, he have a girlfriend, a loving and caring grandmother, but most important, he kissed the girl, not just girl, Kid kissed the girl android.


End file.
